Behind the Glass Window
by a1y-puff
Summary: ficlet -Would you only watch him from behind the glass window of his hospital room?- 2nd person POV. oneshot TezuFuji. angst!


**Title:** **Behind the Glass Window**  
**Author:** a1y-puff  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters:** Tezuka/Fuji  
**Prompt:** #05. Glass  
**Genre:** anybody missed my angst? :D  
**Word Count:** 791  
**Rating:** PG?  
**Summary:** Would you only watch him from behind the glass window of his hospital room?  
**Warnings:** post-series, unbetaed. Second person's POV but not really .. Possible OOC-ness due to being depressed!  
**Disclaimer:** PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei. Tezuka and Fuji belong to each other. Prompt belongs to **50scenes**. Only the plot is mine xp

**A/N: **When I saw the prompt, my angsty muse suddenly worked on this idea, then I got more inspired by an Indonesian movie I can't remember the title, and the concept was completed when I remember **Vierblith**'s "_Days of Remembrance_".

Hence, I want to thank Vierblith for letting me use the similar style she has on her "_Days of Remembrance_".

Thank you, Vier-chan!! –bows-

* * *

**Behind the Glass Window**

* * *

You come again today. You've been coming everyday ever since you were released from this hospital one week ago only to take a long watch on that seemingly lifeless body laid on the hospital bed, surrounded by various life-supporting devices, just behind that large glass window provided for the visitors since the hospital highly advice for only one person at a time could go in. Now, you can see his sister is inside, wearing a disinfected overcoat. She's currently stroking his honey-brown strands gently while saying things you cannot hear from behind the glass.

You probably notice how his usually pale skin is now even paler than usual, and how his serene-looking face is covered with an oxygen mask. You sigh; anguish is evident on your face. Absent-mindedly, you reach out a hand to touch the clear glass, as if longing to touch him. Faintly, you whisper a guilty _'I'm sorry…'_

It has been a month. While you can say that you have almost fully recovered, his condition hasn't improved. His external wounds are almost healed by now, but his body's immune system is really weak that they have to put him in this isolation room. He seems to have rather severe internal injuries.

And he has yet to open his eyes; not even for once.

The car accident was terrible. You were the one driving in the rain. The two of you were arguing about something he called an unreasonable jealousy. It wasn't like you to lose temper, but at that time, you were under pressure from your work, and your father still insisted for you to leave him and get married to a _woman_. Life was already hard on you, and yet he decided to test you at that very stressful moment. Your mind was probably in chaos, lost in the argument, that you didn't see the truck coming from the opposing direction.

It wasn't your fault, or was it?

"Tezuka-kun," you turn your head as you hear the soft voice calling out your name. You can see the tired line on her usually smiling face, and it made you feel somehow uneasy.

"Yumiko-san," you nod in acknowledgement.

"Aren't you going to come in? I'm sure Shuusuke would love to see you," she smiles at you.

But you shake your head. "I have no right to see him," you say wistfully.

You can hear her audible sigh, and you clench your fist nervously. Then, she looks straight into your eyes, and you politely avoid her gaze.

"You weren't the only one at fault," she starts. "It takes two to argue."

"I put him into coma," you whisper, and you clench your fist tighter that your nails are probably digging into your flesh. The guilt on your face shouts out your question of _why_ you are fine by now, while he is probably wandering around the line of life and death.

_You were the one driving._

"If you really feel guilty," you hear her say, "then go in there and call him back!" she snaps out.

Your eyes widen in surprise, as you probably do not expect her to yell at you. She must be just as depressed as you are.

You look down to your shoes when you finally hear her sigh. "Sorry," she murmurs, "I lost my temper..."

You probably don't know what to say, so you say nothing.

"But Tezuka-kun," she speaks again, "you really need to get over your guilt and face him."

You still find the floor is quite admirable, it seems. She can only let out a heavy breath.

"I need to go now," she suddenly says. You nod politely to her.

Suddenly, you see her eyes are widening when she looks at your general direction, but then her gaze gets softened in a wistful way. You're probably wondering of what is she looking at, but you ask nothing.

"If you call him back," she says in a voice just a notch above a whisper. You can see her eyes are lingering on your right side. Then, she smiles rather sadly before continuing, "He would probably open his eyes…"

And then she takes her leave before you can say something. You bow slightly to her retreating back until she disappears on a corner, and then you divert your eyes to gaze at the motionless form behind the thick glass.

There is a great longing in your eyes that you refuse to yield in, and you resolve yourself to just watching him instead of go inside and _touch _him. Once again, you reach out a hand to touch the cold surface and a heavy sigh escapes your lips.

Really, you should stop staring from behind the glass window.

Because I'm here, right next to you…

_Mitsu…_

**-NeverEnding-**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I suppose you've figured out by now that it was (kinda) first person POV after all… and I guess you should know by now… who's POV was that ne? :D

Anyway, this is the first time I write something like this, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!! I hope I didn't write nonsense T.T

Also, feel free to point out mistakes/errors ne!

And uh… I still don't know if I'll write a sequel… should I? –smacked-


End file.
